Problem: A box contains 5 white balls and 6 black balls.  Two balls are drawn out of the box at random.  What is the probability that they both are white?
There are $\binom{11}{2} = 55$ combinations of two balls that can be drawn.  There are $\binom{5}{2} = 10$ combinations of two white balls that can be drawn.  So the probability that two balls pulled out are both white is $\dfrac{10}{55} = \boxed{\dfrac{2}{11}}$.